


Drabble: Inconceivable.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, Rey likes helmets, The Dread Pirate Roberts, The Princess Bride References, come to the dark side we have retirement benefits, why Kylo Ren wears a mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would tremble before the Dark Lord <i>Ben Solo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Inconceivable.

And then, to Rey's surprise, Ren took off his helmet. "I am not Kylo Ren," he said. "My name is Solo. There have been six Kylo Rens in the last twenty years. The man I replaced is living happily on Coruscant; the Dark Side has excellent retirement benefits. It allows the name and the reputation to be passed on. No one would tremble before the Dark Lord _Ben Solo_."

"And therefore the mask," Rey said.

"Yes," Ren agreed. "The Knights handle the details of the switch, but Kylo Ren always chooses his replacement. I would like you to be mine."


End file.
